


A Third Party

by ficsfrombeyond



Series: Good Boy, Blue [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bestiality, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Top Lance (Voltron), threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/pseuds/ficsfrombeyond
Summary: Keith was, for lack of a better term, stuck between a rock and a hard place.AKA Lance/Blue/Keith threewayEdit: Change of tags to keep it out of the Klance tag





	A Third Party

**Author's Note:**

> Some established Klance + Blue (Or is it established Blue/Keith + Lance??)  
> Idk what Blue’s anatomy is and at this point I’m afraid to ask. To hell with anatomical accuracy!  
> There’s mentions of “Alpha” stuff but this isn’t an A/B/O fic it’s just Lance having a power trip.  
> Also I’m not sure if this is needed cuz I think it’s p obvious but:  
> Blue is entirely sentient throughout all of these works and is fully consenting. He knows what’s going on and he knows he isn’t being forced into anything. I’m very adamant abt consent.

Keith was, for lack of a better term, stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Lance grinned from above Keith. He had Keith pinned by the wrists and legs spread by his knees.

Keith’s hesitation must have been all the answer he needed.

“That’s why he never wants to leave when I fuck you. Why he’s so interested in it.” Lance leaned down to whisper in Keith’s ear. “You’ve let him mount you before.” Lance’s breath ghosted across the shell of Keith’s war, causing him to shiver. “You’ve let him fuck you.”

Keith let out a soft noise, squirming slightly at the words. Lance caught on quickly.

“You loved it, didn’t you?” He asked, voice harsh and low. “You loved him fucking into you, breeding you like a bitch.” Keith couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him at that.

“I want to watch.” Lance’s words processed in Keith’s mind.

“Wh-what?” He asked, hating how breathy and fucked out he sounded when he hadn’t even been touched.

“I want to watch.” Lance repeated. More firm. “I want to watch him mount and fuck you into submission.” There was a dangerous gleam in Lance’s eyes. Keith loved it.

“Okay.” He agreed readily, almost too quickly.

“Strip.” Lance leaned back, releasing Keith’s hands to watch him scramble to rid himself of his clothing. Once he was properly naked Lance moved to sit behind him, framing Keith’s hips with his legs. “Now open yourself up nice and wide. I can’t imagine he’s all that small.” Lance was mocking him, he knew this, but it still sent a thrill through him.

Keith grabbed the lube from the bed beside them, glancing over at the corner of the room where Blue lay, watching them closely.

He was no stranger to getting himself stretched quickly. Lance was definitely on the bigger side and insisted Keith never feel discomfort in the stretch.

“That’s good. You’re doing so good, baby.” Lance ran his hand through Keith’s hair as he watched the other boy fuck himself on his fingers. Keith tilted his head at the praise, offering his neck to Lance.

Lance quickly took the offer, running his tongue up the tender flesh before sucking marks wherever he could reach.

“Think I could assert myself as top Alpha after he’s done with you?” Lance asked in a low voice, directly into Keith’s ear. Keith had to pause for a split second to think on it.

“Only...only if it doesn’t hurt him.” He replied, nodding.

“Wouldn’t dream of hurting either of you.” Lance told him, smoothing his hair back from his face. “Okay, you think you’re ready, baby?” He asked. Keith nodded, muffling a moan as he gave one final flex of his three fingers before pulling them out.

“On your hands and knees. Facing me.” Lance told him. Keith obeyed without a word, spreading his legs and presenting his ass to the cool air whilst he rested his face against Lance’s shoulder. “Blue!” The wolf’s ears perked up and head popped up at being addressed. “Here, boy.” Lance called him over, patting the bed beside him.

Blue hopped on the bed, regarding the two of them with curious, hungry, eyes.

“You’ve been such a good boy, don’t you think?” Lance asked, lightly scratching behind one of Blue’s ears. “I think you deserve a reward. A treat.” Blue’s ears flicked at the word. Lance grabbed Keith’s forearms, pulling on them and causing Keith to face plant into Lance’s lap. His ass farther in the air. “Have at it, boy.” Lance nodded to Keith’s ass.

Blue seemed hesitant at first, as though making sure that’s what Lance truly meant, before moving behind Keith.

Keith let out a shuddering breath as he felt Blue’s massive paws on either side of his hips, and his thick, dripping cock poking at Keith’s entrance.

“Good boy. Go for it.” Keith could hear the smirk in Lance’s voice.

Pale fingers fisted Lance’s shirt as he was stretched open. Blue’s fat blunt head moved through him, bringing the rest of his lengthy cock after.

Keith had lost count of how many times Blue had been inside him but he’d never stopped being surprised by the marvelous drag of something so massive moving inside him.

“Fuck.” He breathed out, hips jerking as he felt Blue’s balls brush his own.

Lance reached down, petting at Keith’s hair.

“You’re both doing so good. So fucking beautiful.” He hummed.

Blue seemed to sit still for a while, looking at Lance as though for permission. Lance grinned, already loving the idea of Blue taking orders from him when it came to Keith.

“Come on, Blue. Make him scream.” And that was all it took before Blue was pulling out and slamming back into Keith, a punishing pace from the start.

Keith’s mouth hung open, unable to make a noise as he shuddered into the harsh thrusts.

Blue’s blunt head kept brushing against Keith’s prostate, causing him to jerk in Lance’s arms and let out strings of whimpers.

“Fuck, he really knows how you like it.” Lance commented, sounding impressed. “I bet you trained him like this. Nasty little slut.” There was a clear smirk in Lance’s words. Words that made Keith shudder in pleasure.

It only took a few short minutes of being pounded against Lance for Keith to come with a wordless shout, twitching as Blue never paused through his fucking.

Keith held onto Lance as Blue abused the over sensitive hole.

“Shit Keith, completely untouched.” Lance marveled. It wasn’t a rare thing. But it certainly was notable. Lance must have noticed Keith’s sensitive twitching and squirming. “Blue. Faster.” He commanded. Keith could only imagine the devilish smile on his face as Keith cried out. Blue slammed his hips forward with an inhuman strength and speed, drilling into Keith with unyielding intensity.

“Fu-fuck-“ Keith struggled through the single word, fully unable to string together any true sentences as he drooled into Lance’s shirt.

He came dry, body heaving with the force and shaking through the aftermath.

Lance ordered Blue to go faster. Again.

Keith came dry again in a matter of minutes, cock twitching and body lighting on fire but nothing to show for it.

“Such a good boy, Blue.” Lance praised from over his head. “Knot him.” At Lance’s command Keith could feel the knot forming at the base of Blue’s cock, stretching him even farther.

Keith cried out, voice scratchy and hoarse from overuse as the knot breached him, pushing at his inner walls and filling him.

Blue’s claws dug into his hips as his own stuttered, streams of cum filling Keith’s insides.

“Good boy. Breed him like a good bitch.” Keith was barely processing Lance’s words over his own pleasure. Thick, hot ropes of cum filled him, soaking his insides. He could feel Blue’s cock twitching as he continued to come. He weakly thrust into Keith, attempting to breed him as deep as possible.

Keith had the idle thought that he wouldn’t mind being nothing more than a breeder, as long as it meant Blue and Lance would fuck him for hours on end.

“Good boys.” Lance was massaging at Keith’s lower back, comforting and grounding.

They sat like that, Lance rubbing circles in the base of Keith’s spine, Blue shallowly humping him through the knot, panting and slobbering down his back, and Keith attempting to catch his breath. They sat like that until Keith felt the knot begin to go down and slip out of him.

“Holy fuck.” Lance swore as he watched the cum spill out of Keith, down his thighs and soaking the bed. He was quick to reach a hand forward, pushing what cum he could back into Keith as his other hand reached for their bedside drawer.

Lance made quick work of shoving the plug into Keith, stopping any more cum from escaping.

“Come on, love.” Be nudged Keith onto his back, laying on the bed. Blue rested his head on Keith’s bulged stomach, whimpering quietly. Keith reached a hand up to gently pet his head.

“Good boy, Blue. You’re so good.” Blue perked up at the praise, seemingly relieved he hadn’t hurt Keith.

Keith turned a lazy smile to Lance.

“Wanna show him who the true Alpha is?” Keith asked, tone half joking and half suggestive.

Lance grinned, reaching for Blue.

“Hey boy. Wanna be the best boy?” He asked, watching as Blue’s ears perked up. “Be a good boy, submit to me.” At his words Blue lifted himself off Keith and lay himself in front of Lance, head in Lance’s lap. “Oh, I know you wanna be good.” Lance pulled his belt from his pants and shucked his shirt off before wiggling out of his pants.

He moved to be kneeling behind Blue before grabbing the wolf’s hips and flipping him. Keith suppressed a laugh as he realized Blue flipped himself, there was no way Lance was strong enough to flip Blue on his own.

Lance paused.

“Hey, Keith.” He started, tone completely different than his usually commanding one in bed.

“Yeah?” Keith was too fucked out to lift his head.

“I think Blue has a vagina.”

“What?”

“Well it’s between his ass and his balls and it’s definitely self lubricated.”

Keith hummed in acknowledgement.

“Use that so you don’t hurt him.”

“Well I figured that much. I just thought you might like to know.” Lance replied, and with that his demeanor switched back.

Taking hold of his own cock he ran it over Blue’s folds, feeling the wet warmth. Blue whimpered quietly from in front of him. Lance watched as Keith turned on his side to stroke Blue’s fur.

“Don’t tease him.” Keith chided. Lance rolled his eyes but followed Keith’s words.

He sunk in slowly, biting his lip at the tight heat that enveloped his cock. Blue shuffled and squirmed under him but easily fell still as Keith pet him and whispered praises to him.

“Fuck.” Lance breathed as he bottomed out, the skin of his stomach and thighs pulled flush with soft fur. “He’s so tight.”

”Tighter than me?” Keith asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Lance played along.

”Darling, everyone is tighter than you.” He replied, grinning at Keith’s exaggerated pout.

Lance waited a few moments before he rocked back, pulling back until just his tip was inside Blue before he thrust back in, causing Blue to yelp, but not a pained noise.

“He’s just as responsive as you, though, baby.” Lance teased, slamming himself into Blue, fingers digging into the fur and skin at Blue’s hips.

Blue lolled his head to the side, tongue hanging out as Keith kissed at his face, telling him he was doing so well.

Lance moved his hands to prop himself up on the bed, leaning over Blue as he drove his cock into the wolf.

When Lance glanced up he was met with the sight of Blue fucking his own tongue into Keith’s mouth as Keith whimpered, his arms wrapped around Blue’s neck.

“Might have to have him fuck you again after this.” Lance joked darkly, loving the way Keith’s hips bucked at the words.

Lance created a rougher pace, knowing full well Blue was anything but fragile. The walls around his cock shuddered and constricted as Blue’s head pitched back, pulling a near howl from his throat. The feeling of the wolf’s tightening pussy had Lance following right after, spilling into Blue and rocking his hips through his orgasm.

“Fuck.” He groaned as he stilled, head hanging forward as he panted. He slowly pulled out, reaching a hand up to stroke at Blue’s fur while the other plunged two fingers into Blue, stirring his own cum with Blue’s slick. “Such a good boy. A good, pretty boy.” Lance told him.

Lance praised Blue while Keith held onto him, whispering his own praises and combing fingers through Blue’s fur.

Lance thrust his fingers in and out of Blue, curling them and scissoring until he could feel Blue’s walls shuddering with another impending orgasm.

“Come on, Blue. Be a good boy. Cum for me.” He whispered, stroking Blue through the last orgasm, feeling the muscles of Blue’s insides pulling Lance’s cum deeper into him. “Good boy. So good.” He pulled his fingers out and collapsed on the other side of Blue. All three parties blissed and fucked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Reminder that you can anonymously comment and/or leave kudos as a guest! (Comments make me really happy!! ^.^)
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas, lay ‘em on me!! I have a list going and I want to get to as many of them as I can!
> 
> Also: Is tumblr still relevant? I’ve been debating making a writing tumblr for a while but idk how active this fandom is over there.


End file.
